


Dirty Diana

by lunabelieves



Series: The Sixty Seven Chevy 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: Diana, tired of seeing Dean staring at the girls on the street, decides to jig the ghost. Part of the Sixty Seven Chevy 'Verse.
Series: The Sixty Seven Chevy 'Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876588
Kudos: 2





	Dirty Diana

Dirty Diana

_She Said I Have To Go Home  
'Cause I'm Real Tired You See  
But I Hate Sleepin' Alone  
Why Don't You Come With  
Me _ \- Dirty Diana, Michael Jackson

It’s hot as hell in Florida. Like ‘melt the skin from your body’ hot.  
Which really shouldn’t be funny when you’re getting off a case with a shape shifter, but is still just a little bit funny. But then, maybe Diana’s punch drunk from the heat and that’s why she’s making these jokes in her head. Maybe she’d share them with Dean if the ghost didn’t have his mind on other things.

Girls barely wear enough as it is, but in the heat, in Florida, everything seems tinier. Shorts skirts, smaller tops, higher heels. The ghost of Dean Winchester has been panting since they drove into town (and really, can ghosts pant?), but this is the worst offender.

At least she’s not a blonde like that girl in New Orleans two months back. No, this one’s a redhead. Long red curls down to the small of her back in a cherry red top and shorts so short, they should be considered illegal. The smirk that crawls onto the ghost’s lips is unmistakable.  
Diana’s gotten the impression that Dean was something of a ladies’ man before his death before, but this takes the cake. She flicks the radio on in a fit of annoyance and is clearly pleased at what filters through.

Though her tastes in music ran to more popular things, she had always had a soft spot for the song ’Dirty Diana’. Maybe it came from her friends in school teasing her whenever it popped up on the radio, or just the fact that it was her name in the song and people didn’t usually have names like ’Diana’ in songs. Lola, Mandy and Layla being more popular names to pop into songs. But whatever it was, she was pleased to hear Michael Jackson’s voice coming from the speakers. The song was just what she needed.

\--

\--

It took Dean a second to glance over at her, only to find her tossing her head a bit to the song, sending her hair flying wildly around her head. She was singing too, grinding out the lyrics in a way that, if he had a body, he was sure might have left hot chills crawling up his spine. She crawled and writhed in the seat, still swinging her hair to the beat, even going so far as to run her hands up her thighs. Sure, Diana was sexy, but as his protégé, he had never taken notice.

He was sure taking notice now.

\--

\--

When the song stopped, so did she and she turned to give Dean an impish grin.

“Sorry. I love that song.” She winked.

Dean, she found, was rather speechless.


End file.
